stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Siandierra Anjulee Beautelier
Siandierra Anjulee Beautelier (her family name is pronounced BOW-tell-EE-''ay) was the Caitian Commanding Officer of the [[USS Sovereign (NCC-75000) (SFI)|USS ''Sovereign]] in the late 24th Century. Abbreviated family history and career Refugee and legatee Siandierra is a survivor of the Gornar-Kzin Wars, in which wars her home planet, 15 Lyncis II, the planet catalogued as "Cait" and known indigenously as "Ferasa," was devastated. Her own grandmother, Kyra Songseer, herself a former Commanding Officer of a Class One capital starship named Sovereign, was killed in the course of these wars. War veteran and decorated heroine A veteran of the Star Fleet Support Services Section's Security And Tactical Division, Siandierra rose to captaincy during the Swift War, also called the Second Federation-Klingon Four Years's War, fought between 2343 and 2347 by foiling a plot by renegade Klingons to assassinate a high-level Federation ambassador during her tour of duty as Chief Security And Tactical Officer of the USS Sovereign IV, the fourth Class One capital starship to be named Sovereign. (This vessel belonged to the USS Belknap IV's class of heavy strike cruisers.) Her captaincy's "baptism of fire" consisted of her and her crew's involvements in the Khitomer Peace Mission of 2348 to 2350, during which time the Swift War War Crimes Trials were also held. (One such war crimes trial--not involving Siandierra or her crew--dealt with a "photon massacre" of a renegade-Klingon stronghold and hideout, in whose course a Human starship captain lost his own ship, the diplomatic cruiser he was then commanding. The President and the Vice President of the UFP Supreme-Secretariat were themselves impeached and convicted out of their respective offices in consequence of those proceedings.) Also during this time, the long hard task of the ratification of the Second Khitomer Accords was carried out; their involvements ultimately won the Sovereign IV's entire crew the Oak Leaf of the Second Khitomer Peace Mission. Her greatest command After the decommissioning of the Sovereign IV at the start of the Federation-Cardassian War, Siandierra was reassigned to Earth to serve on the Fleet Operations Board, during whose service she commanded the USS Sovereign V, a long-range fleet captain's gig whose design was a forerunner to that of the ship that would be her greatest command, a Type II Exploration Dreadnought which she saw to it would be named the USS Sovereign VI. She even contributed many details of its design, recruiting a Human, then-Lieutenant Traci Giorgianni of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, to help her translate those details to actual technological applications. Giorgianni was subsequently rewarded with a promotion to full commander and an assignment aboard the Sovereign VI as its Chief Engineering Officer. The Sovereign VI, with Siandierra holding the "center seat," was finally registered under the Naval Construction Contract number NCC-75000, and launched, in 2372. Indeed, it became the prototype ship for the entire ''Sovereign'' class. Tour of duty Siandierra notched several achievements during her tour of duty commanding the Sovereign. These included: * the rescue of Christopher Thomas Robinson, a survivor of the 23rd Century; * the survival of "All Of One," a Borg drone whose encounter with "The Guardian Of Forever" on the so-called "Time Planet" had almost killed him; * the court-martial of Robinson, during whose proceedings she was a trial witness; * the maintenance of command integrity following the apparent death of her then Chief Security And Tactical Officer, Duke Commander FrioDraca of Andor, just after his handing off his duties to Commander Telsek K'Mar, a Vulcan-Romulan Star Fleet Ranger who was also a weaponsmith; * her assistance in ensuring the survival of the people of Gault when a blight fungus endangered its food supply, in spite of having had an infestation of tribbles threaten the supply of grain intended for that agrarian colony; * securing the assistance of the Antosians, after a shuttle she was flying on a diplomatic mission there crash-landed just outside its habitable zone, in a lethally-frigid area, and being rewarded with knowledge of the Antosian techniques of cellular metamorphosis--all of which helped prevent the assassinations of many of the dignitaries participating in the main mission itself; and * enabling the success of the war-crimes trials and the peace negotiations that followed the Federation-Dominion War, which efforts included the successful survival of all hands of her crew against "The Evil Behind The Crimes," a widespread outbreak of villainy that threatened the entire survival of the United Federation of Planets itself before it was exposed and destroyed. During the course of her tour of duty, Siandierra rose in the ranks from fleet captain to full admiral. Apocrypha References in other stories about the USS Sovereign to Siandierra Beautelier or Kyra Songseer using a "power that cannot be spoken of" cannot be trusted, regardless of how that power is referred to as having been used, as aside from a wider range of aural acuity and a marginally higher strength level than those of Humans, Caitians's inherent abilities are actually primarily within the pan-humanoid norm. The main reason Siandierra Beautelier learned the techniques of cellular metamorphosis when hospitalized on Antos IV, as did all other personnel entrapped aboard the shuttlecraft she had been piloting when it crashed on the surface in one of its lethally frigid areas outside its habitable zone, was to save her life, as was the case for all others who had been so entrapped, including Christopher Thomas Robinson himself. References Parker Gabriel's stories about the Sovereign under Siandierra Beautelier's command are the primary source for much information provided herein. "Siandierra Anjulee Beautelier" and "Kyra Songseer," referred to herein as granddaughter and grandmother respectively, are Star Fleet International personae that Beryl E. Washington-Belcher, one of SFI's higher-level personnel, has used in the course of her membership in that Association. Category:Starfleet International fan-fiction characters Category:Starship captains Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Caitians Category:Starfleet war veterans Category:Starfleet personnel decorated for peace missions Category:Starship captains related to other starship captains Category:Starfleet flag officers